


Заботливая тьма

by kiberstark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fox - Freeform, Fox Stiles, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiberstark/pseuds/kiberstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Всегда есть выход" - изо дня в день твердит себе Стайлз Стилински. Но хватит ли сил его искать, если отбросить все иллюзии, в которых жил? Что же станет последней каплей и чем обернется для Стайлза, незаменимой части стаи оборотней из Бейкон Хиллс, дружба с демонами? И сколькими казусами это обернется для провинившегося Дерека?<br/>А еще немного лисиц.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1. Последняя капля.

**Author's Note:**

> Хочу добавить, что лишь мифология позаимствована у известного сериала "Сверхъестественное". Точнее Ад

Сонное суботнее утро плавно растекалось светом по улицам Бэйкон Хиллз.  В городе царила тишина и покой. Дороги  были мертвецки пустыми, а светофоры лишь зря жгли электричество. Такое ощущение, что вот сейчас по главной дороге должен проехаться Рик Граймс  на своем коне, изредка поправляя  шляпу шерифа.  Город  отсыпался после вчерашней бурной ночи финального матча по лакроссу, ведь местным «Торнадос» впервые  удалось вырвать  кубок  победителей из когтистых лап   «Тигров» из Самэр-Сити.  
        

 - Хэй! Скотт!

Стайлз с девяти утра торчал под окном лучшего друга в попытках достучатся до совести сонного ублюдка. Тот еще вчера обещал уделить часок другой своему бро  и его сражениям на личном фронте, ведь он понес существенные потери прошлой ночью и требовал стратегической разработки дальнейшего плана действий или же подтверждения полной капитуляции и смены опорного объекта.

  – Если еще раз мне скажет, что у оборотней превосходный  слух, впихну биту в задницу, - зло прошептал Стайлз, специально выбирая в траве небольшие камешки, чтобы не дай Тор не разбить окно, а то с деньгами сейчас и так напряжно. Безрезультатно запустив очередной камень в сторону  стекла, громко выругался и пошел обратно к своему джипу, пиная по дороге все, что попадалось под ноги. Пострадала даже бедная улитка, которая ведь всего лишь мечтала стать великим гонщиком и обогнать самого Гая Ганье на Инди 500.

 - И это все? Ты так быстро сдался? – раздался по правую руку от Стайлза низкий рычащий бас, от которого сердце ушло в пятки и накрылось одеялом с головой.

  - Катись колобком обратно в свою нору, волчара, - парень молниеносно поднял с земли камешек и не раздумывая  бросил его в сторону Хейла, но тот увернулся и досталось  черному камаро. Теперь он Камаро, который выжил (на капоте красуется подобие молнии от  сурового броска и довольно острого камня).

 - СДВГэшник хренов, при чем здесь машина?- Дерек медленно растирал пальцем свежею царапину на капоте. Обижено вздохнув, поднял взгляд на Стайлза. Тот стоял, сжав руки в кулаки, и старался отдышаться, упершись задницей в свой джип. – Ты таблетки перестал пить, психованный? 

 - Я. Тебя. Ненавижу. Зачем ты за мной ходишь? – сглотнул Стиллински, стараясь сдержать приступ истерики. Закрыв глаза, тихо продолжил не желаемый разговор:  -  Я тебе вчера неясно дал понять, что больше не хочу тебя видеть? Вот скажи, разве нет? Ты…

 - Я?  - самодовольно усмехнувшись, Дерек сложил руки на груди и продолжил гипнотизировать взглядом парня.  – Я всего лишь защитил тебя. Как и должен был.

 - Никто. Тебя. Не. Просил. Вмешиваться! – резко открыл глаза и сжал зубы:  -  Я бы и сам справился. Ясно?  Я не твоя сучка или что вы там псины себе в голову вбиваете!

 - Я не псина. А еще их было трое, а ты один. Я помог тебе, как бы сделал любой другой, - вздохнул Хейл, вспоминая, как несколько часов назад Стайлза зажали у стены  несколько игроков команды соперников, собираясь отыграться на одном из самых слабых игроков победившей команды за поражение в  чемпионате.  

* * *

_Дерек тогда уже,в первые минуты после награждения, понял, что принять поражение  «Тигры» спокойно не смогут. На стадионе настольно несло ненавистью, что никакое ликование и самовосхищение победителей не перекроет.  Поздравив Скотта и Айзека, парень принялся выискивать Стайлза. Обоняние перебито, а людей было настолько много, что выглядеть в толпе  щуплого Стилински было почти нереальной задачей. Как позже выяснилось, тот побежал к своему джипу за фотоаппаратом, чтобы сделать групповой снимок, так как память на фотоаппарате Гринберга закончилась. На парковке  группа нападающих «Тигров» Стайлза и загребла. Компания как раз  возвращалась  к своему автобусу, пыхтя от ненависти и досады поражения, и обдумывала варианты мести. А тут такя удача: Стилински и без охраны ( Так вышло, что именно с его подачи был забит решающий мяч. Мяч, после неудачной передачи от Гринберга, просто отскочил от шлема Стайлза прямо в руки сокапитану команды «Торнадос» )._

_\- Эй ты, мебель полевая, что, считаешь, что вы победили честно?  - начал самый крупный из них, отбросив Стайлза на газон._

_\- Судья вам три раза нарушение не засчитал!  - пихнул его ногой капитан команды, да так сильно, что у Стилински уже не хватило сил подняться. Дыхание перебило ,схватившись на живот, парень изо всех сил  сжал зубы,  а вместо крика в ответ  промычал неразборчивое  «горите в аду, сучки»._

_\- Три? Да мы могли пробить им более пяти штрафных. Их капитаны носились по полю, как коршуны! Сколько было травм! Ну, ничего, наверстаем упущенное. Сейчас травмы появятся и в вашей команде, - третий с легкостью поднял Стайлза за майку и с силой швырнул в стену  в метре от них._

_\- О да, я бы с радостью выбил ему несколько передних зубов, как это сделали с Тони их игроки, - зачинатель драки взял Стилински за шиворот и уже замахнулся, чтобы ударить, но в тот же момент его отбросили в сторону. Дерек встал перед Стайлзом и закатал рукава:_  
 _\- Ну? Кто следующий?_

_\- Что, плакса, пришла твоя девушка? Или кто из вас снизу?  - хохотнул парень, поднимаясь с земли, и  вытер  с губы кровь._

_\- А здесь разве остались еще вопросы? Тот, кто даже не может за себя постоять, - хмыкнул один из парней, сплюнув в траву.  – Лакросс не для слабаков._

_\- Не зря он почти всю игру просидел на лавке. Что, Стайлз, так ведь тебя? Иди, отсоси своему папику за спасение, - бросил капитан команды и ушел к автобусу, позвав за собой остальных. – Нам в этом гейском пристанище больше делать нечего. Голубки, вперед! Хе-хе._

_Стайлз обреченно закрыл глаза. А что он мог сделать, если Дерек перегородил ему дорогу? Да и смысл…Он бы остановил его и не дал ничего предпринять. Стайлз бы справился. Выход есть всегда. Это ведь была не первая драка, в которой Стиллиснки принял участие в роли боксерской груши. А Дерек так и стоит как истукан, даже бровью не повел на оскорбления. На основе этого всего, Стайлз и сделал вывод, что 80% только что сказанного для Хейла было нормальным и допустимым, а не просто шуткой, за которую стоит проехаться по роже._

_«Ну да…черствый непробивной комок агрессии» - Стайлз отпихнул Дерека в сторону. Хотелось быстрее уйти обратно в толпу и забыть весь этот диалог, и тут  Хейл совсем добил  парня своей неуместной издевкой:_

_-Ну что, моя красавица, пойдем, отблагодаришь меня. Я бы сейчас не отказался от…эй…ты на поле был шикарен..и…стой! Я же шучу. Чувство юмора отбили?_

_\- Закрой свой рот, - отчеканил Стайлз, сдерживая свою язвительность, полную разочарования Если бы это был первый случай, внутри бы так не жгло. Но Стилински давно подметил в Хейле эту черту эгоистичного собственничества вперемешку с бесчувственной тормознутостью к окружающим. – Я не хочу тебя больше видеть! Ясно? Лучше  б они проломали мне череп, чем это, - протараторил Стайлз и моментально выбросил руку вперед в предупреждающем жесте, сглотнув комок в горле. – Не подходи ко мне. Ясно? Все. Хватит с меня этих иллюзий, -не отводя взгляда от Хейла, стер со щеки кровь и уверенным шагом  пошел к машине._

_\- Но…Стайлз…стой…_

_\- Предатель, -  одними губами проговорил Стиллински, развернувшись и пройдя несколько шагов спиной, развернулся, чуть не врезавшись в джип.  – Пре-да-тель, - прошепитал и взял на заднем сидении джипа зеркалку, просунув руку в окно.  А когда обернулся, Дерека уже и близко рядом не было.  – Ну и проваливай. Еще одно прямое доказательство, - горько выдохнул Стайлз и побежал на поле, где ему еще придется объяснять проявившиеся на его лице и руках ссадины._

__

* * *

**-** Да, помог. Отлично помог понять, что все эти твои намеки было просто разводами на сам знаешь что. И твоя псевдозабота мне до самой…  И слушай, хватит следить за мной. Это уже немного напрягает. Мне не нужна твоя помощь, опека, заносчивость и хмурый взгляд. И кожанка твоя мне тоже не нужна, - Стайлз достал из джипа биту и подошел к Дереку. Иначе подходить было критически опасно.   – Ты меня понял, Хейл? Или будем усваивать материал иначе? На практике?  - непроизвольно сжал биту крепче.  

 - Бита? Серьезно? Ну давай, ударь меня. И перестань беситься. Я нужен тебе, а ты мне, - спокойно сказал Дерек, внимательно следя за тем, как Стайлз несколько раз замахнулся битой и тихо выругался. – Уу..сын шерифа знает такие слова?

 - Утихомирь свои уши, бровастик. Разговорился…Столько слов в одном предложении. Ночью появилось свободное время? Купил словарь?  - язвительно улыбнувшись, выпалил  в ответ Стайлз. - И я могу себя защитить. Прекращай! Чего ты лыбишься? Ну…Аргх,  - с силой ударив Дерека по ноге битой от безысходности,  но тот только усмехнулся в ответ, воспринимая это все как очередную вспышку эмоций Стайлза, которая просто пройдет мимо и все будет как раньше. Но не будет. Теперь Стилински осознал это наверняка.

\- Может, прогуляемся? Всё равно все спят, - воспользовавшись паузой, Дерек не спеша протянул руку, чтобы поправить Стайлзу капюшон, но тот только снова резко замахнулся битой.   - Хватит обижаться. Это же была просто группа завистливых неудачников, у которых, скорее всего, и секс был только с рукой. Кого ты слушаешь? Тебя ведь  раньше в нас все устраивало.

 - Ты смотри как разговорился. Уже поздно. Все. Я еще никогда так не ошибался, - Стайлз зло рыкнул,с силой отбросив руку Хейла от себя, и быстро ушел к своему джипу, сел за руль и громко посигналил несколько раз, чтобы Дерек ушел с дороги. Но Хейл только ближе подошел, выпустил когти и аккуратно вывел на капоте машины аккуратное сердечко, внутри с трискелионом.

\- Ты что творишь?! – высунулся из окна и зло впился взглядом в Дерека, а затем на капот. – Тебе мало этого символа у себя на спине? Ты… ты…  Да ты больной предурок! - резко сдал назад и, мастерски развернувшись,  умчался от дома Скотта.

 - Я слежу за тобой, Стайлз, где бы ты ни был. И даже сейчас, - спокойно сказал Дерек и сел за руль своего авто.  – Я просто так не сдамся.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Продолжение 25.12


	2. Глава 2. Возможность

Казалось, что еще час и скука сожрет Стайлза изнутри. Он уже несколько часов подряд шатался по опустевшему городу, где на дорогах функцию перекати-поля выполнял то целлофановый пакет, то упаковка от шоколадного батончика.  Одиноко, тоскливо, пусто – город полностью отражал внутреннее состояние парня. Никто не отвечал на его звонки и сообщения, все были заняты своими делами. В принципе, Стилински это не удивляло. Он давно выпал из компании. У Скотта есть свои суперволчьи способности и девушка, общение с которой занимает не только его свободное время, но и мысли двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Нет, против Киры Стайлз ничего не имеел, но уже и порядком достало, что Скотт забил на главного члена своей стаи. Лидия и раньше на Стайлза внимание особо не обращала, а сейчас увлечена новым парнем, нашла жертву для романтических пыток, пока Джексон не вернется в город на летние каникулы. Хотя слабо верится, что у них что-нибудь еще получится, ведь они даже не созванивались по скайпу, о чем девушка ныла  несколько дней назад, пока не встретила Фрэнка.  Дэнни…  Нет, с Дэнни Стайлзу видеться особенно не хотелось. После того случая, когда он с парнем завалился в подворотню у клуба в тоже время, когда там уже были они с Дереком. Неувязка вышла еще та. Минута молчания и полный провал.  Хотя, разве в Бэйкон Хиллз удалось бы надолго скрыть их отношения? Вот отличный пример того, что нет. Миссия невыполнима. Остались только Малия и Дерек.  Первая занимается с Питером, учится лучше управлять своими способностями, чтобы они были не недостатком, а привилегией и «божественным ходом».  А с  Дереком уже  и так все ясно.

Нет, Стайлз не был обижен на них. Он спихнул все на то, что они просто не хотят его больше знать после того случая с темной лисой. Думают, что он тогда он повел себя слабо, что сдался, и все его невежество вылилось в целый том криминальных расследований, а главное и самое болючее  - в смерть Эллисон. Он винит себя во всем, в каждой мелочи.

\- Так и никак иначе,  - тихо прошептал Стайлз, слегка улыбнувшись. Вспомнилось, как Дерек всегда пытался переубедить его. Любыми методами. И самое странное, что он упорно старался, сколько бы часов это не заняло. А сейчас… Все. Один. Один на один со своей виной и болью, которая навсегда останется с ним темнотой, окутывающей сердце.

Утонув в своих раздумьях, Стайлз и не заметил, как пересек город и вышел к лесу. Листья мелодично шумели от разгулявшегося ветра, а птицы будто вымерли, дав тишине поглотить лес.  
\- Теперь и я могу почувствовать себя оборотнем, йеххааа. Я слышу каждый ваш шаг. Чувствую запах. От меня не скрыться, сцуки! - Стайлз запрыгнул на камень и раскинул руки в стороны, широко улыбаясь. Нужна была разрядка, что-нибудь настолько безумное и особенное, что помогло бы ему обратно отыскать себя, взбалмошного и неудержимого Стайлза, который не останавливался не перед чем во имя  идеи, насколько бы нерациональной и пустой бы она не была.  Но сейчас ему было куда сложнее отличить черное и от белого и понять, что ему нужно, а что всего лишь переходной этап к чему-то большему. Он словно ослеп, потеряв остроту ума и реакции, запутавшись во всем. Линии и оттенки отношений между близкими людьми вокруг слились в одно темное пятно, парень просто не знал, кому можно верить, и для кого он остался действительно важен. Ясно, что отец был исключением из всех правил лицемерия и скрытой лжи, но с ним тоже становилось общаться все тяжелее и тяжелее. Ему нужны были ответы, которых Стайлз не мог предоставить даже себе. Шериф не давил на него, но его волнение за сына каменной плитой свалилось на Стайлза во время их вечерних перепалок.

 Закрыв глаза, парень горько выдохнул и спрыгнул с камня, продолжив свой пусть вслепую. Темнота и пустота, только далекие отголоски звуков и запахов – идеальное время и место для полета мысли, которая, казалось, была заперта в стальной клетке. Все было ясно, но ничего не осознано. Не было планов на ближайшее будущее. А кто-кто, но Стайлз Стилински не собирался отпускать все на самотек.

 - Хэй! Есть кто?  - выкрикнул с закрытыми глазами парень, глупо усмехаясь. Не радость, а приступ истерики, свобода выбора слилась воедино  с его отсутствием и бессмыслием принимать какие-либо меры.  – Да…Есть. Есть я, - открыв глаза, Стайлз, не думая, побежал вглубь леса, не оборачиваясь. Парень прекрасно понимал, что за ним могут следить, что Дерек может слышать каждое его слово на расстоянии в милю. Но, есть одно «но», которое всегда растекается на лице злорадной ухмылкой: если оборотни и могут слышать его слова, но мысли не услышит ни один из них, как бы не старался.  Приют безумства и сомнений, уверенности, страха и жажды информация  - темнота в глубине разума идеальное место для принятия решений, недоступное никому, кроме его хозяина  - Стайлза Стиллински, который до сих пор с трудом различал реальность и сон, иллюзию и искренность, обязанность и возможность. 

 - А я уж заждался тебя,- вдали раздался хлопок закрывающейся книги.

Открыв глаза, Стайлз увидел перед собой парня, лет двадцати. Элегантный костюм, рубашка, галстук. Он никак не вписывался в ланшафт леса.  «Либо оборотень, либо друид. А может и охотник», - сглотнул Стилински и выпалил ожидаемое:

 - FBI? Вы ничего не докажите. Ясно?

 - Было бы что доказывать, мелкий мошенник,  - хмыкнув, незнакомец удобнее устроился на пне, и заново открыл книгу.

 - Ты оборотень?  Дерек тебя прислал?  - Стилински отступил к ближайшему  дереву и уперся в  него спиной, потупив взгляд. Просчитать дальнейшее развитие событий маловероятно.

 - Много чести. Я не от оборотней. Я из другой..кхм… фирмы. И пришел вернуть тебе процент за моральный ущерб.

 - Подробнее, - Стайлз напрягся, просчитывая свои варианты побега. Вздохнул, осознав, что шансов у него не так много. Показное спокойствие незнакомца говорит о том, что либо он не один, либо достаточно силен.

 - Ты Стайлз Стилински?

-  Допустим.

 - Ты был одержим могущественным темным духом?

 - Возможно, - кивнул Стайлз, насторожившись.

 - Ты убил его? Стер с лица земли? Уничтожил?

 - Я…Но не совсем я, но я и одновременно не только я, но без меня..

 - Шш, - жестом оставил потом речи незнакомец и лукаво улыбнулся. – Ад благодарен Вам. Поэтому мы окажем вам помощь во время вашего душевного кризиса. Как только проблема решится, мы отзовем свой «кредит», - подмигнул парень. – А я, кстати, Мэтт. Твой, так сказать, консультант. Так что? Ты согласен?

 - Я? Я…я не знаю, - мысли бежали одна впереди другой и ничего, кроме ветра в голове сейчас не гудело. Других слов у Стайлза просто не было. Это было опасное дело, решение важное, но в теперешней ситуации терять толком нечего: - Я согласен. Давай. Где подписать?

 - Подпись? Стандартная,  - Мэтт подошел, взял парня за подбородок и коротко поцеловал. – Если что, зови, - снова подмигнул и исчез. 

  - Что за…

И тут картинка мира вокруг исказилась и поплыла. Стайлз закрыл глаза и скатился по дереву на землю, тяжело дыша.

 - Черт…

 

* * *

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               

По ощущениям прошло секунд, а по сути на улице уже стемнело. Стайлз, кряхтя, открыл глаза. Все вокруг было подозрительно большим и, для темного времени суток, подозрительно четким.  
 - Эм... – Стайлз уставился на две когтистых лапы на месте привычных…рук. – Это что..мое?  -  перекатившись на спину, втупился уже  на четыре мохнатых черных конечности, между которыми колыхался пушистый рыжий хвост  с белым кончиком.  – Черт…А у них есть чувство юмора, - прокряхтел обновленный Стайлз и перекатился на живот.  Отвратительное тявканье вместо привычного голоса бесило еще сильнее.

Паниковать смысла не было, но бессмысленные поступки визитка Стилински. Так что теперь уже и посчитать сложно, сколько раз он пытался проснуться заново: кусал себя, бился с разгону о дерево, совал голову в лужу – все без толку. Лисья морда все равно лукаво пыхтела на него в отражении.

\- Поздравляю, Стайлз, ты как всегда вляпался, - скрутился калачиком в листьях и с горя заснул, отметив, что мех удачная адаптация к жизни в лесу. « В любой непонятной ситуации ложись спать», - в который раз потянулся лис, раскинувшись на спине.

                                                                                                                                                  

* * *

Разбудил Стайлза резкий и громкий собачий лай. Дальше он помнит только горы листьев, побег, прыжки и резкую боль. Охотничий капкан, если он правильно понял. Дальше все как в тумане. Проснулся он уже на ворсистом ковре в знакомом по запахам доме.

 - Это был сон? Просто жуткий с..ААААААА! – запищал лис, впившись взглядом в спину с татуировкой. В спину гребаного Дерека Хейла с его не менее гребаной татуировкой. Мужчина моментально отреагировал на писк лисы и подошел ближе, аккуратно взяв покалеченную тварючку на руки.   Именно поэтому пищать и выдираться Стайлз не перестал.

 - Шш..болит лапа? Красавица..или красавец. Плохие охотники бросили тебя в лесу. Повредили шкурку и все? Не нужен…Нельзя же так - Хейл ласково погладил бок тявкающего  лиса, но тот цапнул его острыми зубами а руку и вырвался, пустившись наутек. Лапа отдавала острой болью, но бинты не давали кусаной капканом ране разойтись дальше. Лис успел заскочить под кровать.

 - Ну что же ты...иди сюда, - Дерек воспользовался своим взглядом альфы, чтобы привлечь лиса, но Стайлза таким не возьмешь, он что есть мочи бахнул Хейла по носу здоровой передней лапой.

 - Отстань от меня. Оставь в покое! Гребаный ад, - лис перевернулся на спину и стал перекатываться по кругу, во все горло жалуясь на собственную тупость.

 - Мне везет на громких,  - потерев нос, Дерек аккуратно вытащил лиса и осторожно приложил руку к лапе, забирая боль. –  Давно не видел лису в наших краях. Будешь жить у меня? Усаатая.

 - НЕТ! Нет! Но! Нееет! И нет! Ни за что!

\- Ого какие эмоции…думаю, что это значит да, - погладив лису, Дерек уложил ее в кресло, а сам ушел на кухню.

 - А чтоб я сдох… - тявнул Стайлз, впившись зубами в обшивку кресла.  

                        

                                                                                                   


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

«И как ты живешь с этим слухом, хмуроволк?» - потянулся в кресле Стайлз,  лениво щуря от  яркого солнечного света  глаза. За окном глотку рвали птицы, околачиваясь у окна. В человеческом облике этот звук воспринимался, скорее, как  урчание, а сейчас будто под ухом ребенок назойливо стачал  в барабан.  

Выпутавшись из свитера Хэйла, который продуктивно послужил одновременно матрасом и грелкой, Стайлз заскочил на спинку кресла, где обзор комнаты был значительно лучше.  «Брр…а там было теплее и..» - лис глубоко вдохнул и резко потер нос лапой, чуть не свалившись с кресла:  - «И там был родной терпкий запах Дерекули». Пусть Стайлз и не хотел признавать, но без Хейла заснуть было сложно. Привык. Любит. И совесть теперь немного грызла за то, что наговорил Дереку вчера еще в добром здравии. Всю ночь из головы все не уходила мысль о том, что вдруг рыжий хвост достался ему надолго? Вдруг Дерек, за  время пребывания Стайлза в форме лисы, встретит кого-нибудь лучше и сговорчивее, менее проблемного  кадра, половинки, которую заслуживал, не смотря на всю свою хмурость, замкнутость и странные волчьи заскоки с примесью бонуса ликантропии. « Но он все равно вредный, противный и…и…хмороволк. Уж я то его знаю. Лучше всех»,  - тряхнул головой Стайлз.

 Довольно фыркнув, оценивая количество рыжей шерсти на свитере, лис перевел взгляд в широкое окно, открывающее вид на крыльцо. Несколько воробьев наперегонки объедали, оставленный, скорее всего, Хейлом, бисквит на декоративном столике во дворе.

«Да…Всего пять баксов, а отлично вписался в экстерьер. Не зря тогда заехал на барахолку… Жаль, Дерек не оценил», - тоскливо вздохнул лис, перескочив на широкий мягкий подоконник, чуть не шмякнувшись на пол. На обоях добавилось несколько царапин от острых лисиных когтей. Не привык еще Стайлз к новому телу и возможностям, так что проблем с равновесием было никак не избежать. Вернемся к воробьям. То один клюнет крошку, то второй…Зрелище не то, чтобы развеселило Стайлза, а скорее вызвало подозрительное чувство голода.

«Еда..Еда-а. Дерек» - резко развернувшись, лис принюхался и трусцой добежал прямиком в соседнюю комнату, где на диване развалился Хейл. Ожидаемо, ведь спальня во всю пропахла Стайлзом-человеком.

 «Научился абстрагироваться от звуков,волчара- ублюдок…» - лис вскочил на диван к Дереку. Тот еще сладко спал, обнимая подушку. «Какой милый, когда спишь зубами к стенке», - наклонив голову, фыркнул Стайлз, обдумывая то, что может Дерек не такой и бесчувственный, раз просто так, безвозмездно, взял к себе из леса раненного лиса. «Без прививок, может и блохастого», - подметил про себя Стайлз, почесавшись. «Дерекуля моя», - без угрызений совести, лис осторожно перебрался парню за на спину и, извернувшись, лизнул прямо в ухо.

 - Упфф,  – недовольно протянул Дерек и перекатился на живот, из-за чего  Стайлз громко шмякнулся на пол.

 - Ай! Му-мудак... А! Не трогай меня! Не трогай! – Стайлз во всю стал щелкать зубами, пытаясь ухватить Хейла за руку, шарящую по полу в поисках лохматого будильника.  – Скотина! Пошел вон, - Стайлз с силой вцепился зубами в кисть «хозяина» и принялся сдавленно рычать.

 - Какой ты забавный… - сонно улыбнулся Хейл, пытаясь убрать  руку. – Вот откуда ты такой взялся?

«Он. Только. Что. Улыбнулся. Мне. Мне. Лису.», - прищурился Стайлз, сильнее сдавливая зубами ладонь Дерека. Снова показушно рыкнув, нехотя отпустил руку и облизнулся.

 - Дай поспать, - пригладив лиса, Дерек отвернулся лицом к спинке дивана.

 - Нет. Жрать! – начал тявкать Стайлз, в разнобой барабаня лапами по  широкой спине Хейла.  В ответ реакции никакой, полный штиль. Так что Стайлз осторожно забрался по плед и со всей силы укусил Дерека за задницу.  «Корми меня, скотина», - про себя рычал лис, не отпуская ткань штанов зубами.

 - Приставучий… - сдавливая об боли зубы, прорычал в ответ Дерек и словил лиса в охапку.  – Что тебе нужно? Скучно?

 - Жрать! – тявкнул Стайлз и пнул лапой в нос. – Жра-а-ать дай, волчара.

 - Подобрал на свою голову… - оставив лиса на диване, Хэйл потопал в ванную.

«Проснулся. Уже победа», - проурчал Стайлз, удобнее развалившись на диване и укрывшись своим же хвостом.

 

                                                                    

 

 - Неужели так быстро освоился? Даже жалоб не поступало, - на кресле вдруг появился Мэтт, самодовольно улыбаясь. – Как ты тут, герой?  - сняв шляпу, демон игриво подмигнул лису.

-  Я? Я отлично. Нахлебничаю, - Стайлз тут же сел на диване, недовольно зыркнув на Мэтта. Нападать смысла не было, остался только вариант раздобыть для себя больше информации. Не каждый день ад играет с тобой в подобные игры. Не то, чтобы Стайлз вообще был уверен в его реальном существовании.   – Можно мне прочесть свой контракт? Каковы сроки пребывания в теле…блохастой твари? Подобные эффекты? Цена вопроса? За что мне Хейл? Это ты все подстроил?

 - Много текста для одного маленького лисенка, - расплылся в улыбке Мэтт.   – Всему свое время. Ты, думаю, уже понял, в чем ценность услуги и по заслугам оценишь благосклонность ада к тебе. Сам Босс курирует успешность твоего бонусного кредита, так что… Я зашел узнать, как продвигается тут…все. 

 - Лучше скажи точнее о сроках, - щелкнул зубами лис.

-  Какой грозный милун, - хохотнул Мэтт, надев шляпу обратно. – Как только  разрешиться твой кризис, заберу все обратно, не будь занудой. Повеселись. Пока есть возможность.

 - И без тебя знаю, - плюхнулся обратно на диван Стайлз, со скукой наблюдая за тем, как сначала с поля зрения исчез дьявол, а потом появился влажный после душа Дерек в одном полотенце.

 - Бинго! – лис тут же подорвался с дивана  и со всех ног побежал к Хейлу.  Рванув на себя полотенце, еще быстрее побежал от Дерека, иногда не очень вписываясь в повороты.

 

Закончился ударом мордой о комод и скулежом Стайлза. Странно, что Дерек не стал на него орать за полотенце, а почти сразу взял на руки и принялся забирать на себя боль. « Какой ты..Дерек», - словил лапами его руку Стайлз и благодарно лизнул, прижавшись ближе. «Но ты.. сексуальная, бровастая, хмурая скотина», - через секунду эту же руку кусал и царапал, игриво поуркивая.

 - Кого-то ты мне напоминаешь, - вздохнул Хейл, терпеливо вынося все выходки лиса.

 

Завтрак в виде консервы для котов Стайлза не устроил, так что, пока Дерек отошел за вилкой, лис успел заскочить на стол и стащить куриное бедрышко из тарелки «хозяина».  «Вот это другое дело,  это по-нашему», - забившись под мебель, смаковал дичью Стайлз, иногда игриво поглядывая на пыхтящего от раздражения Дерека. 

«Злой какой. На, я не жадный» - лис отнес Хейлу в ноги косточку и показушно стал когтистой  лапой на ногу.

 - Как щедро с твоей стороны, - доедая рис, подметил Дерек. – О…ты притащил капусту. Тоже мне? Стайлз заботился о здоровом питании. Так что…так и быть, - отобрал у лиса запаянный пакет с зеленью и продолжил прием пищи. Иначе эту унылую процедуру просто не назовешь.

 

После завтрака Дерек ушел в место, которое осталось для Стайлза загадкой. Лиса заперли в доме. Одного. С одной стороны жутко тоскливо, а с другой – интересно и информативно. Лис прошвырнулся по всем комнатам в доме, облазил все шкафы, тумбы, какие только смог открыть. Ему-то ничего за это не будет, а в человеческой форме объясняться бы пришлось.  В большинстве случаев находки были ожидаемыми, а вот небольшая черная коробочка в шкафу заставила зависнуть минут за десять, если не больше. С трудом стащив зубами крышку, Стайлз аж чихнул от буйства запахов, ударивших в нос. И нет, там была совершенно не еда на черный день или комплект новичка-распространителя Avon. Внутри лежали, на первый взгляд, абсолютные безделушки, почти мусор, но вот для Стайлза. Нет. Это было более, чем важным.  Внутри лежало несколько вырезок из газет: две из них были о лакроссе с фотографиями Стайлза,  еще несколько о межштатных олимпиадах, тоже о Стайлзе.  Следом взгляд упал на охотничью пулю, а вернее ее часть, порох из которой когда-то Дерек втирал себе в рану. « А ведь я мог тебе и руку отпилить, не успей Скотт раньше. Интересно, отросла бы?», - ткнув пулю носом, лис добрался до небольшого пакетика с визитками. Жаль, что открыть пакет не удалось, но на глаз это были визитки из разных ресторанов, где была возможна доставка еды на дом. «Тайская кухня, итальянская…ну да, сам он готовит, конечно», - фыркнул Стайлз, продолжив обыск коробки.   Нашел еще несколько открыток, которые в шутку не раз дарил Дереку, а тот обещал их порвать или просто выбрасывал при Стайлзе.  Нашел лис и их общие фотографии, но рассмотреть не успел. Внизу послышался шум, так что пришлось быстро заметать следы и возвращаться на исходную позицию.

 

«А ты еще не знаешь, что я знаю, что ты сентиментальный», - довольный лис, развалился перед Дереком пузом кверху.  – Да, чухай меня полностью, волчара…О даааа…. – тявкал лис, пока Хейл не улыбнулся и не ушел в гостиную.

« От него пахнет моими фиалками. У меня под домом был?» - Стайлз запрыгнул на диван и ткнулся носом Дереку в джинсы.  «А меня нет…Скучаешь, да? Я тоже. Немного», - лис забрался Хейлу на колени и свернулся колачиком. «Интересно, а ты меня простишь? Я много тебе наговорил того, чего не следовало бы. Ведь я был не прав. Я не владел информацией и сделал поспешные выводы. А? Дерек? Простишь?» - пихнул лапой по ноге, а потом вывернулся и потянул зубами футболку.   – Дерекуля,  - сильнее потянул и, не удержавшись, шмякнулся в дивана, вызвав у Хейла короткий смешок.

 - Может, идея Стайлза про домашних животных была не такой и плохой. Зря я тогда на него накричал, - вздохнул Дерек и осторожно поднял лиса с пола.

«Эй…нет. Это я тогда был не прав, что шутил о тебе. Эй», - пихнул лапой в щеку:  - « Хмуроволк.  Улыбнись».

 - Стайлз… - снова вздохнул Дерек и нехотя включил телевизор. – Вот не зря я чаще молчу. Ляпнул чушь, а он теперь пропал. И след не могу вычислить. Умный он…И ранимый у меня. Точнее, был у меня.

«То есть лису можно душу изливать, а как мне лично, так набор несвязных слов их англо-французского упрощенного разговорника», - Стайлз со всей силы впился Дереку зубами в ногу.

 - Тише ты…сериал начинается, - пригладил лиса Хейл и сделал телевизор погромче. Пошла заставка «Как я встретил вашу маму».

 - Сентиментальный ты у меня. Романтик может даже, - на протяжении всего просмотра повторял Стайлз, обнимая ламами и покусывая руку Хейла. А тот был и не против.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            

* * *

Спустя неделю совместной жизни, Стайлз подметил еще ни одну мягкую черту у Дерека, опровергающую теорию «бесчувственной, ничего не понимающей глыбой оголенных нервов с острыми зубами».  Во-первых, то, какой он мягкий и терпеливых хозяин для домашнего животного.  Стайлзу уже можно было спать чуть ли не у него на животе, тыкая пушистым хвостом в нос. Во-вторых, Дерек оказался не таким жестоким и озлобленным, а предстал перед Стайлзом в новом образе тихого парня, читающего интересные книги с чашкой чая в руках. И можно подметить, что когда эта же чашка чая, конечно же, без участия домашнего лиса, совершенно случайно, ни раз переворачивалась у дивана, заливая ковер, Дерек подтверждал первый пункт о терпеливом хозяине. В-третьих, Дерек каждый день ходил к Стайлзу домой. И проводил там почти все свое время, выжидая. Еще от Хейла пахло лесом и свежей выпечкой. Для себя Стилински подметил, что с таким чувствительным обонянием расставаться жалко.

А еще отец Стайлза вовремя уехал на курсы повышения квалификации. Никто, кроме Дерека, Стайлза не искал. Это четвертый пункт. Стайлз Стилински целиком и полностью нравится, любим и важен Дереку Хейлу. Лис пообещал себе, что когда обзаведется парой рук, обязательно закажет бойфренду такую футболку.

Сейчас лис лежал рядом с Хейлом на кровати, сонно клипая глазами. Не хотелось засыпать. При свете луны Дерек слишком красив, чтобы не трахать его взглядом, а сопеть в подушку.

 - Ну как? Пора?  - Мэтт появился из неоткуда прямо перед кроватью. – Думаю, что ты понял достаточно.  
 - Не буди его, - сонно пробормотал Стайлз и обернулся к демону, но там уже никого не было. Только занавеска развивалась при лунном свете. – Странно…и…холодно, - закрыв глаза, Стайлз ближе прижался к Дереку, не осознав, что обнимает его уже не лапами, а полностью обвил тело парня руками и ногами и, стоит добавить, был абсолютно голым. Утром Хейла ждет отличный сюрприз, который вполне возместит неделю мучений.

 

Ад следит за равновесием в любой ситуации.

 

                                                          


End file.
